hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Báthory
Elizabeth Báthory is the current queen of the vampire race. She was born into the Tepes noble family and as a child she was the lady-in-waiting to the pervious queen, the wife of Nosferatu's uncle. She is well known by her alias, "The Goddess of Winter: Yuki-onago" due to her very powerful nen abilities. Appearance Among vampires, Elizabeth has a very striking and memorable appearance. Once a vampire sees her once it is usually impossible to forget what she looks like. She stands out so easily that it is very easy to see her in a crowd regardless of how big it is. The reason is her pale brown skin color, which is exceedingly rare among vampires as 98% of the population has very pale skin. All of the paleness that should have gone to her skin seem to have instead gone to her eyes because Elizabeth eyes are completely colorless, which is a genetic trait that just like her skin color is rather rare, but not as rare. Personality Elizabeth is the perfect balance to her husband. It is a common belief among vampires that without Elizabeth Nosferatu would have run the kingdom to the ground and without Nosferatu Elizabeth would have done the same. While Nosferatu is without a doubt smart he has a habit of going with his gut first response and to make it worse he has a habit of allowing his emotions rule him and a habit of over simplifying the world, which can be a boon or bane depending on the situation. Elizabeth by comparison is much more patient and rational; preferring to think things through before acting. However, without her husband it is likely nothing will get accomplished as whereas Nosferatu has a habit of sometimes over simplifying things Elizabeth over complicates things. Even when she would like nothing more than to lash out with her emotions, Elizabeth can usually keep her emotions in check; however there have been plenty of cases where she has failed. This isn't to say she is soft as she is just as merciless as Nosferatu when she needs to be albeit in more subtle ways such as looking the other way and not trying to calm him down when Nosferatu directs his wrath at a person. If Nosferatu is the right brain of the vampire kingdom Elizabeth is the left. History Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Vampire Physiology Nen Abilities Elizabeth is a transmuter making her most skilled with changing the properties of her nen. As a vampire, she was born with the ability to use the nen technique Vampiric Charisma, which allows her to use her voice to manipulate the emotions and mind of a target. Elizabeth managed to master the technique at the young age of eight and upon doing so her parents taught her and helped her master the four basic techniques before teaching her all of the advanced techniques. It was only after forming this solid foundation did she develop the series of nen techniques that she is most known for. With the combination of transmutation, manipulation, enhancement, and emission has managed to obtain a very high degree of mastery over the concept of the cold. This allows her to use her nen to emit and control its various forms including ice, snow, hail cold winds, cold energy, and many others including using her nen to simply lower the temperature of a target. She is able to use these elements as well as cold itself to accomplish a wide array of feats such as create weapons out of ice or flash freezing objects or even people if they can't use ten. Her most notable feat is her ability to expel a powerful blizzard from her mouth that quickly robs targets of their body heat to cause tremendous damage with its it's freezing capabilities as shown by how severe the frostbites it can inflict are as well as how objects often instantly shatter due to the cold. In fact, there have been cases of it flash freeze people if they are unable to use ten. *'Hysteria Rupture:' Hysteria Rupture is an enhancement nen technique where Elizabeth focuses nen to one of her arms and uses it to dramatically increase the arm's strength and speed. Once enhanced, she then violently swings her arm upward with so much force that a slicing wave of pressure is released from her hands. The pressure wave is so strong that in the past it has been able to slice solid steel with great ease and in a different occasion create a deep fissure along the path it traveled. *'Temperature Control:' Temperature Control is a transmutation nen technique that serves as the foundation for her nen abilities. It allows her to give her nen the property of temperature control allowing her to use her nen to control the temperature, which in her case usually means lowering the temperature. What makes this technique unique is while she can use transmutation to turn her nen into various cold-based elements she can use this technique on water already present in the environment to create the actual substance; for example freezing water to create actual ice and not just an imitation. **'Body Regulation:' Temperature Control is an advanced technique derived from ten that allows her to use her nen to help regulate her body temperature to grant herself complete immunity to the cold. *'Great Ice Prison:' Great Ice Prison is a transmutation and curse technique that can only be used after fulfilling certain conditions. It allows Elizabeth to trap her opponent by completely encasing them in ice. In order to do so Elizabeth must first use her nen to write the kanji for ice on their body which requires her to come into physical contact with a target and maintain that contact for ten seconds, but once written she is able to activate the curse at anytime she wishes. Once activated, the opponent is instantly encased in the ice making it impossible to avoid once the conditions have been met. The only defense against it is using exorcism to remove the kanji before Elizabeth has the chance to activate it. *'Wrath of the Yuki-Onna: Cascade of Snow:' Wrath of the Yuki-Onna: Cascade of Snow is a simple yet very destructive nen technique. To use it Elizabeth claps her hand together as she uses ren to increase the amount of aura available to her. From here, Elizabeth kneels down and slams her hand against the ground as she directs the nen to the palms of her hand. The nen is explodes out from her hand and transformed into a huge volume of snow rises up from where Elizabeth's hand made contact with the ground before crashing back down onto her opponents like a single enormous tsunami covering and crushing them and the ground in several feet of snow. There is so much snow that the landscape is entirely altered to look like a winter wasteland. Making the technique all the more effective, Elizabeth is able to use manipulation to further manipulate the snow even after it has settled allowing her to launch an attack from any direction or using it for a quick defense. She is usually seen shaping some of the snow into hundreds of kunai with a chain that leads to the snow on the ground. Sending these projectiles at opponents at extremely high speeds as if the snow was some sort of ballista and using the snow chains to bind them or to block their attacks. *'Fimbulwinter:' Fimbulwinter, as the name suggests, is Elizabeth's strongest nen technique. Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Queen